The research currently being pursued is an investigation of the strain sensitivity of nickel-iron thin films of various compositions (50-50%; 60-40% and 70-30% Ni-Fe) and various thicknesses (1000A to 5000A). The purpose of this work is to optimize the transverse Villari Effect for which no experimental data is available. In addition, the optical system for visual observation of the magnetic state of such films is being constructed and will employ the Kerr magneto-optic effect. At present low frequency (60 kHz) sound is being used to stress the films ultrasonically. Eventually 5 mHz ultrasound will be employed in order to provide high discrimination for anatomical recordings.